Different
by jnlll
Summary: Neji has it all, yet sick of it all. All of the girls want him, but he would prefer someone different. NejiTen.
1. Valentines and Chocolates

_Hyuuga Neji._

Seventeen, captain of the basketball team, has the second highest grades in the whole school. Good-looking, rich and popular. Every girl's dream.

* * *

_February 14__th__, 8:22 AM—_

"Dude, you came all the way to school looking like _that_?" Uzumaki Naruto laughed as he sees Hyuuga Neji finally arriving to school, wearing a coat that's obviously too large on him, a ridiculous looking hat and enormous sunglasses that cover almost half of his face, the only exposed part on the man being his mouth and nose. The Hyuuga immediately got rid of the coat, hat and sunglasses as he reached the classroom, closing the door tightly behind him. Apparently there were still some girls who figured out it was him and decided to follow him.

"I'm guessing about five girls figured out and followed you. If you'd been here earlier, you should have seen the number of girls that kept peaking in here just to see you." Shikamaru said, his chin rested on his hand. The boys had their attention turn towards the door, only to be opened by Uchiha Sasuke himself, who wore the same kind of get up Neji did. The Uchiha panted, as if he ran a marathon. Considering how his house is relatively far from school compared to Neji's, and how their classroom is on the fourth floor, it isn't too surprising why he was already tired so early in the morning.

"It sure must be nice to be popular." Chouji said, stuffing his already stuffed face with potato chips. He earned a glare from Neji and Sasuke, a laugh from Naruto and a sigh from his friend Shikamaru.

"Valentine's Day, huh? I wonder who'll give me chocolates this year." Naruto said.

"Surely you guys will receive a ton, just like last year! Ha! The looks on your faces that day." The blonde continued laughing at Neji and Sasuke's popularity, it was things like these that made him proud he wasn't so much popular than the two. Every year the two would tire themselves out just having to run from the girls, receive chocolates from them, be watched all day, be confessed to all day, and actually talk to the girls.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said, sitting in front of the blonde before the bell rings.

Neji looked from the window, disgusted by the number of females looking at him from the opposite building. For one thing, the man was glad the boys and girls were separated from one another, with the girls' building on the right and the boys' on the left. They didn't have to be together at lunch too, as their buildings had their own cafeteria. The only thing missing from it was that the girls _weren't prohibited_ from going to the boys' side, and thus, making Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke's life miserable every Valentine's Day.

* * *

_Hime Tenten._

Seventeen, former captain of the girls' volleyball team, average grades with average looks with an average family. Your average, boyish, troublemaker.

* * *

_February 14__th__, 11:45 AM—_

"Are we really going there _again_?" Tenten groaned, having been dragged by her friends into coming to the _other _building of the school. They looked at the number of males walking in the hallway, turning their attentions as the girls walked by. It wasn't uncommon for girls to go over to the boys' side, but it still made the boys cautious and weary. Every girl that came in, especially on Valentine's Day, made them nervous, hopefully expecting a chocolate or two from them.

Sakura walked confidently, eyes on her own target. "We only come here on Valentine's! Besides, it's already lunch time. I have to give it to _him_." She said.

"You always give him chocolates every year, and you don't even know if he eats them or not, and we don't even know if he even knows your name!" Tenten ranted. Every year they would come to the boys' side on Valentine's just to give their chocolates, with Tenten only being dragged along. Ino held her small bag of chocolates tightly.

"That is true, but… I worked really hard on these chocolates this time! I really want to give it to him!" The pink-haired girl claimed.

"What about you, Ino? After failing to give Sasuke chocolates last year, are you still planning on giving him some today?"

"No… I mean, I'm planning on giving it to _someone else_." The blonde blushed slightly.

The three girls stopped at the usual sight in front of Class 1-B. A swarm of girls giggling and fidgeting nervously, bags of chocolates visible from their hands. Tenten groaned even more. "Every year just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

By the time the boys were already dismissed for lunch time, Naruto was already by the door, clutching the door knob tight. He smiled back at the others. _"Are you ready?"_

Neji swallowed hard, the screams and giggling was already heard from the inside. Every year the girls that chase them always increase too. Sasuke was standing farthest away from the door, having given up on running away. The rest of the boys were nervous as well, considering the fact that Neji and Sasuke weren't the only ones with fangirls.

"Wait!" Neji said, halting the blonde from almost opening the door. Everybody was looking at the Hyuuga, who suddenly opened the window just beside him.

"Neji… you're not going to jump, are you?" Shikamaru asked. It wasn't the first time Neji attempted to do this. The man sighed at Shikamaru's question.

"As much as I hate doing it too, I have no choice."

"You're crazy, you could get yourself inured or something!" Naruto pointed out.

"There's only one way to find out, right?" Neji had his foot out already, ready to jump. Still, the boys didn't look worried at all, since it is _The_ Hyuuga Neji they were talking about. If it were somebody else, they could have died from the jump.

The moment Naruto opened the door, Hyuuga Neji was already gone.

* * *

"They finally opened the door! Ino!" Sakura screamed, trying to breathe from the crowd of girls she was in. Ino immediately ran to her side, and they both struggled to get past the girls, to get in. Tenten stood there, away from the crowd of girls.

Her stomach had growled then.

'Maybe I should go eat something.' She thought, finally walking away from the crowd, leaving her two friends in the war. Every boy she passed made her uncomfortable, as their stares fell on her, the only girl walking away from Class 1-B. Not wanting to spend or eat in the boys' cafeteria, she went outside.

Her walk is cut short by a man landing right in front of her.

The brunette quickly fell on the ground. "_W-what?"_

The man was panting heavily as he turned towards her, revealing those white eyes with a tint of lavender in them. He had stepped back from her the moment he saw it was a girl, nevertheless, still kept his cool.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked as she stood from the ground. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Seriously? You don't know me?" the man asked, still panting. She shook her head lightly, brushing the dirt from her skirt. Her wide brown eyes suddenly met with his strange white eyes. She raised an eyebrow before finally realizing who the man was.

"Ah, _Hyuuga Neji_, I assume?"

"Yes."

"I see. And I'm guessing you jumped from the window in your classroom to avoid your fans?"

"Yes."

"Well, good luck with that." The girl turned around, continuing her walk back to the girls' building, leaving the Hyuuga dumbfounded for a second or two. He had the urge to stop her, and he did. He grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her from walking.

Tenten turned around. "What?"

"I want you to _hide _me."

…

No matter how ridiculous the man's request was, Tenten politely agreed. She took the Hyuuga to the rooftop of the girls' building, thinking how most girls would be at the boys' building by now. He sat comfortably in the corner, making sure no one other than him was there.

Tenten chuckled. "Good, looks like you're fine and safe here. See ya." The brunette said, finally closing the door and leaving the man all alone.

"I cannot believe there was a woman in this school who does not find me attractive enough for her to pursue crazily." Neji muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Tenten had gotten herself two breads for lunch. She quickly made her way back to the boys' building to check on her two friends. She saw them sitting on the floor, defeated.

"What happened?"

"Too many girls. Sasuke was fast, already walking to the cafeteria with the swarm of girls following him." Sakura said.

"And you, Ino?"

"I couldn't give it to him. He wasn't in the room by the time I got in too."

"There's always next year!"

"Easy for you to say. I feel like I won't be able to give him chocolates at all."

"By the way, I didn't see the other popular guy at all."

"You mean _Hyuuga Neji?_"

Tenten gulped.

"Must have escaped."

Tenten sighed, relieved. There was no way her friends would believe her anyway if she said she bumped into Hyuuga Neji himself and helped him get out of the mob of girls.

…

"I can't believe you got detention again." Sakura nagged at her brunette friend, who held the detention card like it was no big deal at all. The day was already coming to an end, much to Sakura and Ino's dismay, having failed to give their chocolates.

"I can't believe you talked back to Miss Anko like that." Temari smirked from her desk, overhearing Sakura's nag. Tenten smirked back at her.

"Serves her right though." Detention was something the brunette was already used to. She never was a goody-goody in the first place. One thing she hated about detention though, was the fact that she gets stuck in the library for hours with some boys.

Looks like Valentine's Day wasn't over for her yet.

* * *

"Dude, you got detention?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I never thought the straight A student Hyuuga Neji would get detention. What's it for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Skipping class."

"Oh yeah, you weren't here for math, right? You were too busy hiding from your girlfriends."

Everybody laughed, leaving an irritated Neji heading to the library for his first ever detention. The detention thing didn't irritate him because his grades might get affected, it was the fact that he might end up with some girl who might give him chocolates or talk to him.

He opened the door to the gigantic library, revealing only one person seated by the window. _A girl too_. He sighed, walked in and sat down far away from her. He couldn't let his guard down just yet. He watched her the whole time, waiting for her to fawn over him like most girls do in his presence. But this girl didn't move at all. She had her back turned, that familiar brown hair the only thing he can see.

He had walked to her, only to see her sleeping. Her chin rested on her hand, eyes closed and nose scrunched up. Hyuuga Neji almost laughed at her. But the more he looked at her, the more he realized. It was the _same girl_ who helped him earlier. He regretted the fact that he wasn't able to ask for her name, or thank her. Her hair was different than earlier. From two buns on each side of her head, to long wavy brown hair that swayed past her shoulders to her waist.

Her brown eyes suddenly opened.

"What?" she asked.

"N-nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Talked back to a teacher again. What about you, pretty boy?"

"Skipping class."

"So someone like you skips class, huh?" Tenten stretched her arms, comfortable in her seat. He stood there still.

"…This is my first detention."

"Well, congratulations then! Ah, still one hour left? I want to go home already!"

Neji sat down next to her.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"What do you 'what'?"

"Nevermind."

"You're one weird girl."

"How so?"

"Well, for once you don't chase me around."

"Why should I?"

"Am I not that attractive to you?"

"Well… you are?"

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"I don't know?"

Tenten smiled, unsure of what to say to the man with his sudden burst of questions. Neji seemed pleased by her answers though. He never had a conversation with a woman this long. He actually felt comfortable around her. He watched as she put her hair into two buns once again.

The whole time they stayed the same, idly chatting about random things.

The whole time Neji felt comfortable.

The whole time he felt he was happy talking to her.

_…And he thought he hated Valentine's Day._

**_(A/N): I don't know if I'll make this a one shot or continue it. Tell me what you think? _**


	2. Conclusions and Misunderstandings

_Hyuuga Neji, your usual aloof, indifferent and proud yet good-looking bastard._

* * *

_February 20, 3:15 PM—_

"You turned down_ another_ girl?" Naruto groaned as he sees Hyuuga Neji walking back. After Valentine's Day, Neji had thought his nightmare was finally over, looks like it was only the beginning of it. Thousands of girls from different classes and years approached him when they had the chance. They were all attractive in the Hyuuga's eyes, but still no worthy enough for him to actually like. As of today, it had already been a total of thirty-three confessions.

Neji's eyes shifted to a certain Uchiha, who was sitting rather comfortably in his chair.

"I'm surprise you're not worrying about your popularity." Neji said, returning to his seat.

"I don't really care. As long as I'm not chased by crazy fangirls, life's good. If you hadn't escaped your fans on Valentine's, you wouldn't be having them confessing to you." Sasuke smirked. Neji disregarded the Uchiha's comment. He sighed, thinking how many more girls would come to him.

"I don't get it." Naruto began, scratching his head as everybody's eyes move to him. "You've been confessed to by a lot of girls every year… and yet you still haven't had even one girlfriend in your entire life."

"I'll tell you why." Shikamaru answered before Neji could say anything. "It's because he's way too choosy on his women." Everybody laughed except for Neji, who find it rather true.

Moments after their whole conversation, the bell rang. Neji was already by the exit, wanting to avoid any more girls as soon as possible. He didn't wait for his friends too, walking straight home being the only thing on his mind. He went and grabbed his shoes from the shoe locker, ignoring every love letter inside it. As soon as he put them on he had walked away, accidentally bumped into someone, with both of them falling on the ground.

* * *

_Hime Tenten, your usual cheerful, sporty girl who's last thing on her mind is getting a boyfriend._

* * *

Hime Tenten's chocolate brown eyes widened as she opened them. Her head was stinging from the crash, as her butt was from the fall. She prayed that there was no bump on it, caressing it carefully before returning her eyes on the person in front of her, sitting on the ground as well. The man held his chin tightly, shaking in pain.

"Hyuuga… Neji?" Tenten whispered before finally realizing she was partly to blame for his pain.

The girl quickly went to his side, grabbing him by the arm. "Are… you o_kay_?" she asked, finally removing the hand covering the man's chin. It was deep red, though no blood and unlikely broken either. Tenten's hand had made its way to his chin, her fingers carefully touching the man's elegant jaw as he twitched in pain. She had immediately puller her hand away. "I'm very, _very_ sorry! We should get that treated. Look, the nurse's office isn't far from here, we should—" Neji had interrupted her, his hand on his chin again.

The man sat silently, clutching his chin as he inwardly thanked God for no one seeing what had happened. Aside from the pain he was feeling, he felt relieved it was_ her_ that he had run into. He couldn't bear the thought of walking all the way to the nurse's office, with thousands of girls watching him do so. Even if the buildings for males and females were separated, it was no surprise girls would be found in the boys' building at this time.

"W-what are you doing here?" He said, standing up like it was nothing. Having a girl watch as he held unto his red chin was certainly damaging his pride, or at least he thought it was. She still looked worried, her eyes never looking elsewhere but his chin.

"I was going to class 1-B." His white lavender-ish eyes widened from her words. Now what exactly did she want with his class? He felt the urge to ask her, but couldn't due to the pain his chin was giving him. She instead continued talking. "Are you sure you don't want to get that treat—" She was interrupted by him yet again.

"What are you going to class 1-B?" he quickly asked.

"I was going to see someone there." She looked suddenly nervous herself, her fingers playing with her hair by her ear. Neji had suddenly come to a ridiculous conclusion, 'She wasn't going there to confess to someone, is she?' he thought. He felt distraught by such a thought; he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, her eyes suddenly avoiding his.

'_Was she going to confess to me…?'_

"I need to go; I'll do it another time. Make sure you get that treated, okay?" Tenten said before going back to the girls' building, leaving a dumbfounded Neji Hyuuga standing alone with his aching chin.

As soon as the man got home all he thought about was her. From their first encounter, he knew that she wasn't the type of girl to fall so easily, so why would she confess? He shook his head. 'She couldn't have fallen for me, has she?' the thought made him smile and proud for some reason. He didn't even think twice with his conclusion.

* * *

Tenten's phone rang for the third time. This time it was her pink-haired friend, Sakura.

"Hello?" The brunette said softly, only to be replied with a loud girly voice.

"Well, did you do it?!" Tenten could feel her ears fall off from the sudden loud voice. She sighed, knowing how much she didn't prepare herself for Sakura's call.

"I didn't. I'm sorry." Tenten gulped from the other line. Sakura made no answer. There was complete silence.

"I was going to talk to _Uchiha Sasuke_ for you, I swear! But then I bumped into someone and… well…" Tenten was saying everything all too fast.

"Don't worry. I get it. You probably chickened out at the last minute, huh? I would too if I were in your situation. Thanks anyway." Sakura said. "Besides, we have plenty of time, don't we? I have to apologize for making you talk to him for me too. I'm sorry." Tenten smiled. Things were doing better than she expected it to be.

The brunette closed her phone, her thoughts remembering what happened earlier.

'_I wonder if Hyuuga's chin is fine…' _

She thought, still guilty about it.

* * *

"Why are you looking so happy today?" Sasuke asked as Neji entered the classroom slightly smiling. Everybody was suddenly curious about it as well, it wasn't everyday that Hyuuga Neji smiled like that. Naruto jumped from his seat with an answer of his own, "You didn't get chased by any girls on your way here?"

"Nope. I still got chased by at least, eight of them. Neither of them from our school too." Neji answered.

"Could it be that you've finally realized how beautiful life is and that one must keep on smiling and live life to the fullest? Oh how happy I am for you, Ne—" Rock lee got interrupted.

"No, Lee. No fucking way." Neji shook his head.

"I get it." Shikamaru smirked, pulling his head from the desk, awaking from his short nap. "You've finally fallen for someone, have you?" he said.

"No." Neji once again shook his head. "I just found out something_ interesting_, that's all."

**_(A/N): I'm sorry if this is short, I wanted to update and well, yeah, this one was rushed. But I enjoyed it so who cares, hahahaha. Reviews? :3_**


	3. Plans and Meetings

_Hyuuga Neji_

_Insane, Highly-assuming, Good-looking._

* * *

"Are you sure you're not turning insane, Neji?" Naruto looked at Neji, who sat right behind him during Physics class. The blonde had noticed the slight grin on his friend's face, which was very rare. Ever since Neji came to such a ridiculous conclusion, the thought of it made him smile somehow. He groaned at Naruto's sudden question during class.

"I am still sane, Naruto." He said calmly, wiping away the grin. Naruto arched a brow at him.

"Are you sure? You've been smiling for no reason since this morning! At least tell us what's on your mind, Neji." He responded, only to be caught by Kakashi, their physics teacher. Neji watched silently as Kakashi scolds Naruto, unaware of the fact that his thoughts have shifted to the brunette girl again, his smile slowly returning on his perfect face.

* * *

_Hime Tenten_

_Laidback, easygoing and highly-oblivious._

* * *

_February 21, 3:24 PM—_

"Are you sure about this?" Haruno Sakura asked, leaning on her desk. She watched her brunette friend sling her bag unto her shoulders, already making way towards the door. Tenten looked back at her and winked.

"I wasn't able to do it yesterday, right? It'll be easy;_ 'Uchiha Sasuke, can you please wait for me after school tomorrow at the nearby café?' _Then you'll be the one to meet him there, give him your chocolates that you weren't able to give last Valentine's and voila! Just like we planned!" Tenten said, already headed towards the boys' building as Sakura smiled at her.

The brunette carefully walked over the boys' building, and then to Class 1-B.

She met with a rather familiar face along the way. _"Lee!"_ She called out to the man who was just headed back to his classroom from the bathroom. Rock Lee smiled as he saw her walking towards him, returning her high five enthusiastically. His thick black eyebrows narrowed at her. "What brings you here, Tenten?"

Tenten had just realized something as he asked her. "Oh my God! You're from Class 1-B, right?" she asked immediately, to which made Lee surprise a bit. He nodded, unsure of where this conversation was now headed. She smiled vibrantly as ever. "Then you know Uchiha Sasuke, right?" Lee nodded again. She inwardly squealed.

By the time Lee had called Sasuke from the door, Neji was still thinking about her. Everybody's attention was drawn towards Sasuke, with Naruto screaming all over the place about a girl coming to see him. Even Hyuuga Neji was curious enough to shift his eyes towards the door. His vision of the girl only to be blocked by Lee and Sasuke, who were standing right by the door. The boys inside were whispering about the sudden intrusion;

"I saw her! She seems cute enough."

"I bet not cute enough for Uchiha Sasuke."

"If she were to lose those _twin buns_, I bet she'll be even cuter."

Hyuuga Neji's eyes widened. He never knew any girl in the whole school who had her hair in twin buns but Tenten. He quickly stood from his seat, walking towards the door, leaving a confused Naruto and Lee. He took one quick look of what was happening outside, and much to his surprise, it was_ her. _Smiling nervously while talking about something to Uchiha Sasuke, his one and only rival when it came to popularity, looks, brains and… well, _everything._ Unknown to him, the Hyuuga started sweating heavily.

'She isn't going to confess to him is she?' The thought suddenly made him furious. He watched as they finally parted, Tenten smiling out of relief, and Sasuke turning his back on her, walking back inside the classroom. Unable to resist the urge to ask him, Neji asked. "What did you talk about?" trying to act as cool and indifferent as possible. Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

"She asked me if I wanted to meet her tomorrow at the nearby café."

"You mean the one just behind the school?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"I've got nothing to do, so why should I not go?"

Lee looked at Neji worriedly. "You look paler than you normally are, Neji."

Neji shook his head.

'_That's weird, I might have thought wrong.' _Oh he really did…

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura repeated over the phone. Tenten rolled her eyes at her friend's happiness. Both of them laughed and giggled. "I can't believe I'm finally going to see him tomorrow! Thanks so much, Tenten."

"Please, Sakura. Stop thanking me already."

"You are coming, right?"

"Of course, I'll be watching secretly… just for fun."

"Some friend you are."

The two girls laughed once more.

The next day Sakura was nervous the whole day. She kept smiling from time to time without any reason at all, fixed her hair and face quite often and made sure the chocolates were fine in her bag. Tenten somehow found it cute, seeing how nervous her friend was. Ino laughed, it wasn't every day that the monstrous, hot-headed and fierce pink-haired girl was_ this_ nervous. By the time the last bell rang, Sakura was praying at her desk, only to be dragged outside by Tenten herself.

* * *

"Are you going straight home again, Neji?" Naruto asked Neji, who was already holding his bag. Neji nodded at the blonde. This of course, wasn't at all suspicious, as Hyuuga Neji always did go straight home after school. No gimmicks, no malls, not even dropping by the library. However, this day was going to change it all, as Hyuuga Neji went straight for some café right behind their school. Tructh be told, he wasn't sure why he decided to follow Uchiha Sasuke to his date. He couldn't believe he was so curious to see their date unfold too. As soon as he got there, he immediately spotted Sasuke sitting outside the café.

"Neji…?" Hyuuga Neji suddenly stepped back from where he was standing. He turned to see a brunette looking at him with wide brown eyes, her brown hair still in its usual buns. His mouth widened, as his attention shifted back at the Uchiha, who was now seated with some pink-haired girl. Suddenly nothing made sense to the man anymore.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be there with Uchiha Sas—" Neji asked quickly before being stopped by Tenten herself. One brow slightly rose at him. "I talked to him into coming here for Sakura." She said with ease.

"So… you're not going to confess to him?"

"Why would I confess to him? I barely know him. Sakura's crazy for him though. Tell, why are _you _here?"

Neji couldn't find a way to answer her. He didn't know the answer to why he was there either. He swallowed, calming himself and his thoughts. _"Just curious."_ Tenten seemed to not mind his reason, continuing her watch on Sakura and Sasuke. Neji then joined her. The two got themselves a table relatively near to Sasuke and Sakura's, while still hiding their presence from them.

"Say, Neji, you're close friends with Sasuke, right?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you think Sakura has a chance with him?"

"Unlikely. Sasuke's not interested in girls…"

"Oh."

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"I never thought we were on a first-name basis already."

Tenten smiled. She hadn't realized she was calling him by his first name already. Most girls don't do that, even if they were his fans. Neji wasn't used to it, as the only ones who ever called him by his first names were his male friends and family, though he was unusually comfortable with her calling him by his first name.

"I'm sorry, I'm just used to it, that's all."

"No… ah… I mean, you can call me whatever you like. I don't mind."

The two watched in silent. Neji stole a few glances of her, as she happily sipped her coffee. She suddenly became even more attractive in his eyes, in a closer view that is. He averted his eyes away, feeling he was paying _too much_ attention to her. When night time came, Sasuke was already finished in his business with the pink-haired girl. Tenten sighed in relief, seeing as how Sasuke held Sakura's chocolates in his hand. It was a complete success after all.

The brunette stood from her seat as she stretched her arms in the air.

"What a long day! Well, see you… Neji."

Neji nodded in her direction. He watched her retreating back.

…_He was glad he came._

* * *

**_(A/N): ...I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very, very sorry!_**


End file.
